


A Mythical Kingdom

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 11,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Summary: A mythical island kingdom where Carol and Harge are the reigning married  monarchs, Abby is Carol's Lady In Waiting, Therese is the daughter of nobility who attends at court, Rindy is the heir apparent to the throne, Tommy Tucker serves the King and Richard, well....he may play a minor role.Of course it is Queen Caroline, King Hargess, Lady Abigal, Lady Therese, Princess Narinda, Sir Thomas Tucker and Sir Richard Semco.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 136
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies, this tale is meant as a farce.  
> I'm writing for fun.  
> Sometimes we just need to laugh.

Once upon a time, in a kingdom by the sea, reigned the most beautiful Queen in the entire world, whose name was Caroline.  
She had been bethrothed at birth to a prince from another realm whose name was Hargess. Theirs was a political marriage, to cement peace between the two countries and produce an heir to the throne, which they had successfully done five years prior. On their wedding night the court was in attendance, outside the Queen's bedchamber, ready to verify that not only was the marriage consumatted but also that the Queen was brought to bed a virgin. The courtiers had their ears glued to the chamber door listening intently to the sexual moans and groans of their majesties as they achieved sexual union. Lady Abigal, who was the keeper of the Queen's bedchamber and was witness to their sexual union, had a bowl of fresh lamb's blood at hand ready to sprinkle the Queen's sheets with as proof of her virginity. When the act was completed, and before the courtiers were admitted in to bear witness Lady Abigal sprinkled blood on the sheet and on the back of the Queen's white nightgown. Hargess lay on his back, panting, his royal member now flacid, whilst Caroline lay with her legs spread open ready to offer the court evidence of their sexual union. The Queen giggled as Abigal sprinkled blood and whispered, "virginal I am not! If they knew how many men had unsheathed their sword in my bed and deflowered their Queen many times over." Hargess snored, having fallen quickly to sleep having fulfilled his duty as King. Hopefully, he had thought, the Queen will come up pregnant soon, either with his child or one of the many men who serviced the Queen. Either way the child would be seen as heir to the throne and he could get back to bedding his mistress, Lady Genevieve. Lady Abigal opened the door to the bedchamber with a flourish announcing to the court, "Your King and Queen have achieved sexual union. Come be witness to the Queen's virginity and pray for her fecundity." Caroline lay with her legs spread open, her nightgown pulled up to her waist as each member of court viewed evidence of sexual union between the monarchs. Both monarchs continued their marital duty on a nightly basis until the Queen came up pregnant. From that point on their royal contract only required Hargess come to the Queen's bed for sexual union monthly. Otherwise they were free to take on other lover's openly and each did so even though before the marriage and from the start of their marriage each monarch bedded whom they wished and who caught their favor but in secret.  
Now the King openly strutted his current mistress, Lady Genevieve, along with the two bastard children she had given birth to. There was no mistaking the King was their father. They were the spitting image of him. The Queen, bedded whom she liked, when she liked, making sure not to show particular favor to anyone.  
Lady Abigal was the exception. The Queen called her to her bed quite often since Abby, as she referred to her in bed, was exceptionally skilled in the arts of making love and was the only one who could bring the Queen to an orgasm thus she was often referred to, by those courtiers in the kniw, as Our Lady of the Orgasm. Many a night Lady Abigal was summoned to the Queen's bedchamber. The castle would echo with the Queen's moans elicited by her artful servant. Many would whisper among themselves how favored Lady Abigal was because of her talent. One day, the Queen, sitting on her throne, with her court in attendance, noted a new face among the crowd. A fresh faced petite young woman with a sparkle to her green eyes, a smile on her lips and a boyish body. Caroline summoned Lady Abigal to her side. "Do tell, Abby, who is the young lass that Sir Richard is speaking to?" Abigal looked to where the Queen beckoned. "That, your majesty, is the daughter of Lord Thomas Tucker. She is bethrothed to Sir Richard. She is soon to be wedded and bedded by him. Her name is Lady Therese. Shall I summon her for you?" The Queen shook her head no. "No, not now but separate the two. Find something else to amuse Sir Richard. I would like you to invite her to my bedchamber for dinner. Inform the kitchen the Queen desires delicate morsels for two, tonight." Lady Abigal smiled knowingly. "Yes, your majesty. Shall I attend you after she leaves?" The Queen chuckled. "We shall see, Abby." And placing her hand under Abby's chin the Queen graced her with a kiss on the lips for all the court to see. "We shall see. You always bring me such great pleasure." The Queen sighed thinking of the sexual satiation Lady Abigal was capable of giving her. "Now I will retire to my bed chamber." said the Queen as she rose to leave the throne room. When she walked past the court members she briefly paused and looked deeply into the green eyes of Lady Therese. Every courtier knew, in that moment, Therese had been favored by the Queen. The entire court whispered about the newcomer. Who she was. Whom her father was. Her lineage. The fact she was betrothed to Sir Richard, an excellent match thought by all. But now the Queen had cast her eyes upon her. What did this forbode if anything? Only time would tell. p>


	2. Dinner In The Queen's Bedchamber

Lady Abigal soon summoned one of the palace whores to distract Sir Richard. She was instructed to take him to her bed for the night and satisfy every carnal desire of his.  
Knowing the Queen as she did no words needed to be spoken as to the Queen's wishes. Richard would not be going to his wedding night a virgin. The whore would see to that. The Queen kept her whores well paid to distract, and entertain the men the Queen chose. She had always found it was far easier to lead a man around by his member to get what she wanted than to go to war against them. This was how she handled Hargess. Little did he realize his mistress was the non pareil of whores thus specially trained to keep him compliant. So what if she gave him children. Only Narinda was the legal heir. His bastards would be well taken care of and Narinda would sit on the throne and rule without interference from a King as her mother had.  
The Queen, her mother, would see to her training as would Lady Abigal. Whores were such useful creatures, she thought. Why would anyone look down on them? 

The Queen entered her apartments going directly to her bedchamber. She clapped her hands for her ladies in waiting.  
"Prepare my bed, ladies, for a night of revelry. I want clean linen. Rose petals strewn across the coverlet. Have it discreetly turned down in preparation to receive a lover. Fill the vases with red roses." She clapped her hands again. "Prepare my bath and attend me."  
As she was bathed by many hands, scented in private places only a lover would be privy to the Queen examined herself in the mirror  
Yes, she thought, I am still beautiful. Besides, she cannot refuse the Queen's command to come to my bed.  
She sighed.  
Women. Men are so easily led but women have to be romanced yet, yet to deny a Queen her pleasure? She shook her head. Unthinkable. Lady Abigal kept her eye on Therese, ensuring no one occupied her attention for too long, aleays encouraging others of the court to engage Therese in small talk. When sufficient time had passed, to enable her Queen to prepare herself, Lady Abigal went over to extend the Queen's invitation to dine with her. "But I am with Sir Richard, my Lady," as she looked around to find him and not finding him was puzzled by his absence. Lady Abigal was well versed in what to do and say. Putting her arm around Therese's waist she started to steer her towards the Queen's apartments, all the while saying Richard had found amusement for the night elsewhere and would she honestly reject an invitation to sup from the Queen? Therese meekly went along. Well, was hurried along by the taller, stronger woman. When they reached the Queen's apartments Abby walked directly to the Queen's bedchamber door and knocked. From inside the voice of the Queen spoke. "Enter." Abby opened the doors, standing to the side as the Queen beckoned for Therese to enter. Once Therese was inside Abby closed the doors and left. Walking to her own apartments, connected conveniently to the Queen's, Abby smiled to herself. She knew what delights were in store for the young woman, Therese. Caroline was breathtaking naked and had been schooled well by Abby on how to please a woman. Therese would not leave the Queen's bed an innocent. The Queen had changed into a diaphonous floor length gown that left nothing to the imagination. Moonlight shone through the open window at the Queen's back making it seem as if she stood there in the nude. Therese gasped. She blushed crimson. Carol smiled a very knowing smile and casually walked over to Therese. Standing before Therese the Queen extended her hand to elevate her head so she might look into her emerald eyes. Therese felt herself tremble at the Queen's touch. She felt raw, exposed before her Queen as Caroline searched those emerald orbs with her own sky blue eyes.Therese stood there, transfixed for many minutes. Carol found herself caressing Therese's cheek which caused Therese to sigh audibly. Carol whispered in a sultry voice, as she arched an eyebrow, "Shall we dine now or shall I take you straight to my bed?" Therese felt the room tunnel out and her knees buckle. Carol grabbed Therese as she fainted, picking her up in her arms, carrying her to the bed and lay her in it. She called out for Abby. When Abby came running in Carol commented to her that she had hoped to bed Therese but not like this and laughed. Carol instructed others to attend to Therese. Meanwhile she would retire to Lady Abigal's bed for the night. With her arm around Abby's waist Carol was heard to say, "Your services are needed after all."


	3. Our Lady Of The Orgasm

On entering Abby's bedchamber Carol dropped her gown to the floor and climbed in bed.


	4. Breakfast In Bed

Early next morning Carol used the connecting doorway from Abby's bedchamber to reenter her bedchamber. Her gown still lay on Abby's floor. Standing at the side of the bed Carol gazed on a slumbering Therese bathed in the last vestige of moonlight.  
Carol whispered to no one in particular, " She is surely a sleeping beauty".  
As quietly as she could she slipped under the covers laying beside Therese.  
Good, she thought, I have not wakened her. Carol yawned, exhausted from Abby's loving attention to her body. She knew, come dawn she would be sore in places other lovers barely touched. Abby was a very attentive lover satiating needs Carol didn't know she possessed.  
Soon Carol slept.

Dawn arrived with both women still fast asleep.  
Soon the bedroom door opened and servants entered to serve breakfast to the Queen and whomever shared her bed that night. The sound of the trolley being wheeled in wakened Therese.  
Therese sat up with a start not knowing where she was. Looking around she realized she was not just IN the Queen's bedchamber but IN her bed with the Queen beside her and that the Queen was unclothed and she only had on an over sized cotton night shirt.  
What the hell happened she thought?  
Did I? Did the Queen do.....? Am I still a virgin? OMG!  
Slowly Carol came to, stretching like it was no one's business she was stark naked while the servants appeared non plussed by it.  
Carol brushed the hair out of her eyes, looked at Therese, said, "Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" And then leaned across, with her breasts touching Therese and kissed her good morning.  
The servants saw all yet did not visibly react. They were used to finding both sexes in the Queen's bed though, later, they would gossip among themselves.


	5. Do Not Disturb

Carol dismissed the servants wanting to have Therese all to herself.  
Leaning over the side of the bed to serve from the trolley Carol addressed Therese asking, " Would you like jam and toast?" whilst looking back over her shoulder.  
All Therese could see, well, fixate on, was the Queens globe like breasts swinging as she moved her body. Therese's eyes went wide.  
Carol noticed Therese's reaction and where her gaze was fixated so she made sure to exaggerate every move so as to torture poor innocent virginal Therese.  
With feigned innocence Carol asked, "Jam?" as she handed a slice of toast to Therese.   
Therese was able to stutter out "thanks."  
Carol chuckled to herself thinking this is going to be much more fun than I thought.   
Slathering jam on a slice for herself Carol leaned back, took a bite making sure to say "yum" and then lick her lips suggestively.  
Therese was speechless and Carol was loving every minute of it.


	6. Queen To Pawn ♥♛♝

Carol contemplated her next move while she munched on her toast.  
She gave Therese a side eyes glance noticing how nervous Therese still was.  
Carol thought virgins are so cute before they are ravished but this one is something special. Is it her eyes, those lovely emerald orbs that I can't wait to see glazed over in ecstacy? Is it those dimples that I long to touch? Is it the beating pulse on her swan like neck that I long to nip at? Or is it her small breasts that are begging to be sucked? With those gorgeous light pink nipples. Or her petite body that would be over shadowed by my own? Or her voice. God, I long to hear her moan my name as I show her the pleasure only I can evoke from her.  
Therese sat there in silence still holding the toast, slathered with jam, that Carol had given her. She couldn't look Carol in the eye but those breasts. Those magnificent breasts of her Queen. Therese imagined the Queen's nipples looked like cherries on top of vanilla ice cream. All they needed, she thought, was chocolate syrup drizzled on them and she could suck .....SNAP OUT OF IT THERESE she's your Queen! Carol noted the rising blush from Therese's neck to her cheeks and where her eyes continuously went to. Her breasts. Carol leaned back in a stretch, putting her hands above her head, arching her back which allowed the sheet to move further off het body revealing all of her to Therese. Such was her intent. To reveal herself openly. Carol broke the silence between them. "God, I'm sore. Abby really gave me a workout last night." Taking Therese's hand in hers she drew it to her pubic area and placed it on her lips."My lips are still swollen". Therese gasped as the Queen moved her hand over her swollen lips which were quickly becoming lubricated by her touch. Therese could not take her eyes off Carol as Carol pouted her best pout. Carol cocked an eyebrow, whispering, "Sweetheart, remove your nightshirt, please?" It was at that moment Therese once again fainted dead away. Carol quickly laid Therese down on the pillows and yelled for Abby. Abby meanwhile had had her ear on the adjoining door hoping to be privy to the moans and ecststic screams of Carol's latest sexual conquest. As Abby came to the bedside Carol commented she had often had a virgin pass out during sex but never in verbal foreplay and more than once. "What will she do on her wedding knight when she is deflowered by her husband? Perish?" Carol said concerned. Carol asked Abby to get a cold compress to place on Therese's forehead. In the meantime she used the opportunity to remove Therese's night shirt. When Abby returned she took the cold cloth from her and asked her to leave. Abby left, but as she was leavingglanced back to see Carol place a chaste kiss on Therese's forehead before she placed the cold compress on there. She pushed back the sheets exposing Therese's nude form entirely to her. She noted how milky white her skin was. She examined her small breasts, running her fingers lightly over them. Therese's nipples reacted inviluntatily becoming pointed. Carol whispered, "Ah, sweetheart, you do respond to me" Her eyes, and fingers. traveled downward to her flat, unblemished abdomen unmarked by pregnancy. She thought that would soon change once she was married. The whore assigned to Richard reported back how willing a student he was, crowing like a cock in bed, yelling he would take his wife to be many times a day once they were married, whether she consented or not. A husband had rights he said. The non consent part troubled Carol. Did he mean to rape the girl? Rights my ass, she thought. Wine her, dine her, bed her but never force her. She never forced anyone. They were either willing or not but when the Queen spread her legs, whether to welcome a lover or place her seal on a treaty with a neighboring monarch, none had refused. In fact many men hoped to impregnate the Queen thus securing her favor and the rights to a kingly lineage from their loins. Carol's eyes and fingers moved further down, playing among the delicate pubic hairs she found. Light in color, a bit of a curl she noted. Carol licked her lips and looked up thinking, waken my sleeping beauty and beauty you are. Carol uttered a little prayer to her god asking that Therese allow her to worship her body as only another woman could and to show her the wonders of sexual ecstacy with her lips and fingers. Richard be dammed, she thought. If anyone deflowers this girl it shall be me if she will allow it. God, I want her in my bed, always, but only if she is willing and damn it, she laughed, stop fainting on me.


	7. Awakening

Carol laid her head on Therese's breast and was soon lulled to sleep by the beat of her heart. A heart she had yet to realize she was falling in love with. Therese awoke to Carol holding her in her arms while she slept on. She dared not move nor take a deep breath lest she waken the Queen. Abby tiptoed in the room, putting a finger to her lips to indicate to Therese to remain silent. Once at the bedside Abby moved Carol's hair aside, uncovering her face and softly called her name Carol's eyes slowly opened. She saw Abby and reached out her hand to caress Abby's face murmering how gloriously sore she was from Abby's attention to her sexual needs thanking her. Abby smiled, laughed and said no thank you was needed. Servicing such a beautiful woman as Carol was indeed a pleasure. Carol looked up at Therese saying, "Now you know, sweetheart, why I made Abby, Lady Abby. She was once the finest of whores servicing anyone who had the price. Now " and she caressed Abby's face lovingly, "She's my personal whore." Carol sighed longingly I never understand why so many look down their noses at whores." Carol lifted her body up from Therese, put her free arm around Abby's neck and kissed her passionately. Carol murmured to Abby, "I have need of you again." Abby nodded, saying, "Let me take you to your bath. I know you're sore from last night, my Queen." Carol said yes in a husky voice knowing Abby would see to her needs in the bath. Abby lifted Carol in her arms. Carol nuzzled Abby's neck while Abby held her tightly walking her to her bath. As she entered the bathroom doorway, Abby turned and told Therese she could leave or stay. Abby kicked the door closed behind her. Therese just lay there, waiting but not knowing what she waited for. As Abby prepared Carol's bath Carol confessed to Abby she thought she was falling in love with Therese. Carol started to weep. Abby held her in her srms while she cried. Lifting Carol she placed her in the warm bath and removing her clothing Abby slipped in behind her. Carol leaned back into Abby's arms feeling Abby's ample breasts against her back. Carol whispered " Make me forget her, Abby." Abby did her best to make her Queen forget.


	8. Forget Me Not

By the time Abby was finished "tending" to the Queen's "needs" Therese was long gone.  
Carol looked around her bedroom for some evidence of Therese having been there at all.   
The bed had long been stripped and remade.  
The trolley taken away.  
All evidence of Therese ever having been there had been erased.  
Carol sighed heavily.  
I want her, she thought. I never wanted anyone as much as I do her. My heart is lonely without her here and yet I barely know her.  
I should be content with Abby. Abby fulfills my every desire, sees to my sexual and physical needs. Abby loves me. I love how Abby makes me feel.  
Whores like Abby are so accomplished in the arts of love thought Carol as she smiled thinking of all the ways Abby made love to the Queen's body.  
I love my whore, thought Carol but I'm not IN love with her.   
Carol plunged her hands in her pockets.   
I want Therese, she thought. More than anything.  
I want her to want me, too. 

Carol plunged her hands in her pockets deciding to get on with her day.


	9. The Queen Is Lonely

Carol slept alone, night after night, for weeks.  
When Abby offered to comfort her Carol politely refused giving valid excuses such as she was tired, affairs of state to attend to or Narinda needed her attention.  
Carol just wanted to be alone.


	10. Abby Brings In Tommy Tucker

There's an old saying.  
If the Queen ain't happy aint't nobody happy.  
Caroline was not attending to her duties ad a Queen should.  
She moped around her apartment.  
Stayed in bed till noon.  
When on her throne her body language showed her disinterest in her kingdom. She would often just wave her hand dismissevly at a supplicant and be heard to mutter "whatever".  
She was also not fulfilling her Queenly duties as via her marriage contract. The King and Queen were not only to copulate once a month when the Queen ovulated but she was not only to birth an heir but a spare and then some to ensure the monarchial lineage lived on. To do otherwise would foment unrest in the kingdom.  
She constantly made excuse to not have Hargess in her bed.  
I'm tired.  
I have a headache.  
I'm on the rag.  
Affairs of state.  
And so on. The list of excuses to avoid copulation were endless and the Queen wasn't getting any younger.  
Hargess was all too eager to fulfill his duty to the Queen. Not only did he have 2 sons by his whore he had also sired 6 other children in secret among the household staff. Or so he thought it was a secret since they all favored him.  
But the Queen constantly turned him away. So he turned to Lady Abigal, the Queen's favored whore.  
Abby assured him not only was she not asked to the Queen's bed anymore but no one shared her bed.  
Hargess became concerned. What of the kingdom he asked? The people grow restless and may revolt if the Queen is remiss in her duties toward them.  
Abby inquired of Tommy Tucker. He was known for his sleuthing skills. Since he was Hargesses man she asked if she could borrow him for a purpose. A purpose she did not want to reveal.  
Hargess said yes, anything. Sir Thomas was summoned to Abby's apartment. In whispered conversation she asked him to find where Lady Belivet was and if she was now married. He was to make inquiries on the sly so as not to arouse suspicion. If Therese was now married, and it being some months later, she may well be pregnant with Richard's child. Abby was very aware how Richard had boasted to the whore provided him that he would be utilizing his spousely privileges many times a day, whether Therese was willing or not. After all, he had been reported to have said, a husband has rights and one of those is sexual intercourse with his wife. Besides he had impregnated rhe palace whore provided him which to him proved what a man he was. Richard had.bragged about his bastard child to one and all , even to Therese thinking to impress her though such news had not reached the Queen's ear. Abby had made sure of that. One never knew what a Queen was capable of. Thus Abby said God Speed and sent Sir Thomas on his way. When he returned, whatever he might find, he was to tell only to Abby and no one else.


	11. Where In The World Is Carmen San Diego🤔

Sir Thomas loved a challenge especially one where he served both Queen and country.  
Abby had assured him of a princely reward if he came back with good news.

Meanwhile, back at the palace the Queen was neither eating or taking care of her appearance. She picked st her food ofter sending it back uneaten. Her clothing was often mismatched and starting to hang off her since she had lost so much weight. Abby noted how Carol's hip bones were more prominent these days from her significant weight loss.  
Abby would tiptoe in whilst Carol slept, sitting quietly in the dark, watching over Carol. Night after night Abby held vigil unbeknownst to her Queen. It was at these times Carol dreamt of Therese, uttering her name in her sleep. Often pleading with her in dreams to return to her bed, to her arms, to her lips......and then she would weep.  
Abby wept with her. For the pain of the woman she had come to love, whom she had given so much pleasure to and, unlike others who entertained whores, Carol gave pleasure to Abby, returning the love making ten fold, taking Abby to sexual heights she only dreamed of.  
Her Queen honored her whore with her sexual passion.  
Abby shook her head wondering how Therese could walk away from such a woman as Carol.  
Carol, as Queen could have commanded Therese to her bed, taken her brutally and raped her. It was her right as monarch.  
Yet....Carol was not that type of woman.  
Abby sighed at the foolishness of Therese. If she could see how tortured Carol's sleep was surely Therese would relent, she thought.  
Dawn peeked over the hills and Abby retired to her apartment making sure to close the door quietly.

A messenger came to Abby's apartment handing her an envelope.  
She knew it to be from Tommy Tucker.  
Ripping it open she read one sentence;

SHE IS FOUND

Abby clutched the paper to her chest. Tears streamed down her face.  
She is found, she thought. Had it been bad news he would have implied it.  
She is found she read over and over.  
Abby's head turned in the direction of Carol's bedroom. Should I tell her? No, she thought, not till I know for certain. To raise her hopes only to dash them would kill her.


	12. Both Good and Bad News

Thomas made haste to return to the palace.  
Arriving after the moon had long since risen he went immediately to Abby's apartment.  
Abby had not gone, as usual, to watch over Carol. Instead she waited pensively in the dark for Tommy's arrival.  
Abby let Tommy in cautioning him to speak quietly.  
In hushed tones he informed her of his findings.  
Therese was not married. Once she found Richard had not only sired a child by a whore and boasted of it but when it reached her ears he intended to brutalize Therese sexually she cancelled the nuptials.  
Where was she found Abby asked?  
Tommy said she was a not many hours away as a guest in a secluded convent. Had he ssen Therese? Spoken to her? Yrs, he had seen her. Spoken to her? No And he shook his head forlornly Thomas looked at Abby sadly. " Lady Therese is not well. She will not eat. She sleeps fitfully calling out for the Queen. The Abbess is afraid Therese may perish if, as she said it, this Carol does not come to her. She says she murmers the name Carol saying I love you to her over and over and then wails piteously. No one can soothe her." Abby sunk down in her chair, grabbed her head in her hands and wept. Tommy asked what more could he do. Abby asked him to wait in her apartments and be ready to come with her and the Queen to Therese. Abby touched his arm assuring him the Queen would reward him handsomely. Right now she had to go to the Queen and inform her what she had done without her knowledge yet done it for her own good. She had news that was both good and bad and hopefully all would be well in time. She would not lose either woman. She loved Carol with her whole heart and had learnt to love Therese because Carol did. The country needed a Queen who was not only healthy but happy in her love life and thus able once more to perform her duties. Therese was the key to that. Abby walked to the adjoining bedroom door, opening it, stepping inside and closed it behind her. In the moonlight she saw her Queen lying still. She took a deep breath, stood by the side of the bed and called Carol by name.


	13. " He found her, Abby, he found her."

Abby explained to her Queen what she, Abby, her whore, had done without her knowledge or permission. She told her all. How Hargess, who loved Carol in his own way and wanted her to be happy, had given his right hand man, Tommy Tucker to help locate Therese.  
Where she was found, and then, how, in what condition Therese was.  
Carol's hand went to her mouth as she gasped.  
"I must go to her Abby." As Carol climbed out of bed, weakly and stumbled from lack of food. Abby caught Carol before she fell and held her in her arms.  
"First, you must eat to regain your strengt"Heh. Then bathe. I will bathe you myself. Then we should make the proper preparations for our journey. Oh, there is also the matter of Tommy's reward. I promised him a handsome sum in your name. "  
"Anything, give him whatever he asks for." Carol grabbed Abby. "He found her, Abby, he found her."


	14. 🛣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't happy with this chapter so I revamped it.

While Abby bathed Carol she rattled off a series of commands to the palace staff in the Queen's name.  
Fresh clothing for Therese, blankets and linen, a basket of specially prepared food, along with the court physicinan, who was to be roused immediately to accompany them, n and two armed security on motorbikes, as escort, to precede them . Carol shook her head no at the last item. She did not want to frighten Therese therefore no guards. Abby shrugged and said no guards to the staff. Oh, and the reward for Tommy Tucker, Abby reminded Carol. Abby whispered a figure to Carol while she soaped her back to which Carol nodded agreement.


	15. Therese, her darling Therese 😔

Abby had to hold Carol back once they arrived at the convent lest she bolt out the limo door and in her weakened state do herself harm.  
"Here," and Abby stepped out first, offering her hand as support to Carol. Abby placed her arm around Carol's waist as further support. Carol looked around frantically. "Where is she, Abby? WHERE IS SHE?" Carol screamed. Meanwhile the Abbess, hearing the limo pull up had hurried out to greet them. On seeing the Queen she immediately dropped to her knees. "Your majesty". "Oh stop with your majesty. GET UP I SAY! Take me to her, NOW!" The Abbess got off her knees, started to explain, as she hurried along before them, had she know the young woman was part of the royal household she would have seen she had better quarters but the young woman had insisted on a penitants room. A room that contained a wooden board, supported by a wooden frame, to sleep on. No pillow, no linen, no blanket, no heat, no light except for a single paned glass window, high up, that afforded no ventilation. The room was made for suffering, penitance for sins, to bring one closer to God. The Abbess kept apologing profusely as she scurried along a long, darkened hallway till she stopped at the last closed door. Therese was within, she said, as she made a very low bow. Carol stood for a very long moment outside the door. Therese, who owned her heart, her very soul even lay within. Carol slowly pushed on the oaken door whose echo creaked loudly down the hallway. Once her eyes were used to the gloom she saw her darling, eyes closed, hands folded across her chest lying there, still as death. Carol rushed to her bedside, knelt down whispering, "my darling, my love, I'm here to take you home." She caressed Therese's face and gasped. "OM MY GOD, SHE'S COLD AS ICE, ABBY! OMG THERESE THERESE THERESE". Carol screamed her name repeatedly. Therese did not waken. Abby gently attempted to move Carol to the side so the physician could attend to her. Abby held Carol in her arms, Carol whose eyes were wide with anguish, whose tears ran down her face and Abby held her tight. Carol kept her eyes on Therese. "Did I find her just to lose her?" she asked of Abby. "Shhhh shhhhh. Let the doctor tend to her." In a gruff voice, and very matter of factly, as he always was the doctor said, upon examination. "No, she's not dead....yet." Carol stsrted to swoon. Abby held tight. "Her body temperature is very low. We need to get her out of this room to one with heat, a bed and, since we are short on time, or she shall die...." Carol wailed piteously..... The doctor turned to Abby. "You." Abby said yes? "You're the favored whore, right?" Abby reddened. Not many spoke to her that way and certainly not in the Queen's presence but the court physician was known for his bluntness. He eyed he4 up and down. Finally he said, "You'll do." "Do for what, may I ask?" Abby said with a huff. Did he have in mind screwing her at this moment as most men thought that was what whores were made for instead of tending to Therese? He lifted Therese off the board, cradling her in his arms. "I know this Abbess. She is no penitant. Her apartment will do nicely." Then he barked, "Come along, whore. Leave the Queen here for now. You are needed elsewhere tonight." Abby was livid but did as instructed. Carol could not bear losing Therese. It would be the death of her for sure. And Abby could not bear losing Carol. Abby placed the Queen, sitting, on the bed. Whispering to a sobbing Carol she tried to reassure her. Carol wept into her hands which covered her face. Abby followed the doctor, who carried a rail thin Therese in his arms, down the hallway to the Abbesses apartment.


	16. A Whore Is Useful For Many Things

Once at the Abssesses apartments the doctor unceremoniously kicked open her door. The difference in tempetature between the ice cold hallway and the Abbesses warm apartment hit the three of them like a blast furnsce.  
The Abbess was all ready in bed.  
In a commanding voice he barked, "Find another place to sleep. NOW!"  
A quivering Abbess hurriedly left both bed and apsrtment.  
To Abby he barked "turn down the covers  
Abby did so.   
The doctor placed Therese in the bed and covered her.  
Turning to Abby he barked, " Strip, whore".  
Abby turned beet red with anger. "You mean to fuck me at a time like this? If that's the payment you desire for your services you may avail yourself of my body in any fashion you choose once Therese is well. I am skilled in all sexual arts."  
Beet red in the face, an exasperated doctor spit put, "Stupid, whore. I mean to utilize your well nourished body to warm the young woman. Now strip or I'll rip your clothes off myself. Place your entire body over hers to raise her body temperature."  
Abby quickly did as she had been told. Therese was ice cold. Abby placed the petite woman's legs between her own. She used her ample.bosom to cover her torso. She wrapped her arms around Therese, holding her close. She noted how tiny Therese was. How her bones had only skin, and no fat, covering them. In a short time Therese was skin and bones. Even her breasts, which were small to begin with, were nothing but two nubs now.  
Abby realized this separation had been harder on Therese than it had been on Carol. But Carol had Abby to see to her whereas Therese had no one or availed herself of no one.  
Abby nuzzled Therese, kissed her hair, whispering, "I will do for you as I do for the Queen."


	17. Meanwhile....We Left The Queen In The Penitant's Room

Carol continued to sit and weep on the hard board of the penitant's room. The icy cold ate through her thinness yet she wept on, unconcerned, her hands covering her face.  
Time is irrelavant when one is consumed with grief.  
No one would recognize the Queen now. Always slender but now thin. Hair unkempt. Clothes mismatched. Her face bore the ugliness only grief can give it.  
She wept.  
She wept until her heart would surely break.  
She wept until her head ached.  
She wept until there were no more tears to weep.  
Finally Carol removed her hands from her face and looked around Therese, she thought, they've taken her somewhere. Where have they taken my love? Carol rushed out the room, into the hallway, frantically sesrching for Therese. It was when she her the physician yell, " now strip or I'll rip your clothes off myself" that she knew which corridor to go down. Carol saw the light under an ornate oaken door. She didn't stop to knock. Upon hearing the door open the doctor turned in his chair to see the Queen standing in the doorway. "Your majesty, I have finally put your whore to some good purpose," he snickered. "Her body heat will warm the young woman up." Carol wanted to scream at him for insulting Abby. This was not the time for that though. Therese had need of his services. Once she was well again, God willing, she would see him punished. For now she kept the peace. "How...how is she, doctor?" "This takes time", he said. "If she comes round we will know the crisis is over." Placing his hands over his ample stomach he said, " now we sit and wait".


	18. With A New Dawn....Hope

Since the doctor had not moved from the only available chair Carol positioned herself on top of the coverlet, spooning Abby's back with her free hand embracing both Abby and Therese.  
Even had he vacated the chair Carol wanted to be as close to both women as she could.  
Abby for her faithfulness and love of her and Therese.....her heart ached for Therese. She asked herself is this is what being in love was like? This constant craving for her. Wanting to shelter her from harm. To see her, just to be near her.  
Her fingers tenderly caressed the coverlet over Therese.  
If she dies, she thought, I will follow right after her to the grave. I cannot endure life without her.

Dawn's first light filtered through the window when Therese started to stir.  
Her eyes fluttered open, unseeing at first.  
Once they focused she realized her head was resting on a rather voluptuous female breast. She attempted to move her arms to push away but found she was bound by arms of the owner of those ample bosoms. She then realized not only was she in the arms of a fully nude woman but she was also naked. Looking up she quickly realized who.  
"Abby?" Therese questioned openly which wakened both Abby and Carol.  
"Abby" and Therese pushed away from her as Abby loosened her hold. "Did we? Did we...."  
Abby shook her head no. Carol sat up on Therese's first movement. She reached over to move Therese's hair off her face. Carol, in a firm voice roused the doctor from his slumber. :Doctor! You are needed." He slowly ambled over to the bed. Pushing his patient on her back he did a curosy exam. Pulling back the covers, exposing fully a naked Therese and Abby, he proceeded to do a more thorough examination. Therese, though weakened, started to protesr at being thus exposed. No man had ever viewed her. Abby, meanwhile, lay stretched out on her back, arms above her head, one knee bent, fully exposed. Nudity to a whore was as natural as breathing. Therese attempted to pull the covers up over herself. "Stop, girl. I must examine you or the Queen will have my head." "Sweetheart, please?" was Carol's plea. After he was satisfied Therese was on her way to recovery he informed Carol the patient was to be on clear broth for the next 24 hours, after that soft foods till she felt well enough for solid. "She may vomit het first few meals. Don't be concerned. It's normal for not having eaten in so long. She is to stay in bed, here, for the rest of the week and put some clothes on her!" Carol thanked him for his care of Therese and said any amount of money he asked for was his. Just name his price. The doctor cocked an eyebrow. He pointed his finger at Abby. "Your whore. I want your whore. She made promise of her sevices to me." Puffing up his chest and ran his eyes lustfully over Abby's body. "You want my whore? As wife? Mistress? What?" The doctor laughed. "No, no. Just to fuck, nothing more. All the court knows of her talents, that she is named Our Lady of the Orgasm. I just want to fuck her, nothing more." Abby laighed uproariously. "A promise is a promise" as she rose from the bed taking the doctor's out stretched hand. Therese blanched. Carol started to protest. Abby silenced Carol saying it was no difference to her, male or female, whether she was fucked or did the fucking. Besides, it had been a long time since she was used by a man. Standing naked next to the doctor she placed her arms around his neck, pressing her body to him and commented, "Ah, your soldier is all ready at attention. Shall we?" Leading the doctor out of the room she took him to the nearest empty penitant's room and let him have his way with her. Or, should we say, she had her way with him! Meanwhile, Carol ensured Therese was tended to in her convalesence. She enlisted the help of the nuns to bathe Therese and dress her. Carol woukd spoon warmed broth in Therese's mouth and wipe her chin when she dribbled. Carol made arrangement for someone to be with Therese when Carol was there and when she was not. She made sure never to be alone with her. Yet she displayed the tenderest of care towards Therese at all times asking how she felt, was she cold, too hot, was the food to her liking, did she need, or want anything. All she had to do was ask. Therese was still too weak to be puzzled by this new behavior of Carol's. When the week ended, and Therese was strong enough to travel, Carol arranged for Therese to be transported with a nurse to an apartment near enough but not too near Carol's. She would leave it up to Therese to decide when it was time for her to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My version of Abby is the jiggle of LanaTurner and the hips of Liz Taylor.  
> Va va va voom!


	19. Oooh Bla Dee Ooh Bla Da Life Goes On

Carol let affairs of state keep her occupied once she returned home. She would inquire after Therese's health first thing in the morning asking if she slept well and how she had spent her day when evening came. Was she eating, taking walks, were her needs being seen to, etc.  
Carol asked of the staff, not Therese. As regards Therese she kept her distance. Carol was too afraid Therese would disappear again and this time she might not be found or not found in time. Carol would not allow herself to go to that dark scenario. As Therese became stronger she was able to think more clearly. She noted the Queen saw that her needs and wants were tended to yet she never once visited nor spoke to her. She knew she inquired of others about her because they told her so. When she walked in the gardens, with an attendant supporting her, if she spied the Queen also walking in the gardens, the Queen would hurry off in the opposite direction soon to disappear. Abby was puzzled by Carol's behavior, also. She noted Carol never visited Therese. She thought perhaps Carol devided to get on with life yet she never asked Abby to her bed anymore. Abby patted her abdomen and thought, perhaps it's for the better. She had yet to figure out how to speak to Carol about her good news, or, what she hoped would be received as good news. Carol was cordial to Abby when she saw her Her fruendship toward Abby was the same just the sexual intimacy was no longer called on. Carol wasn't used to celibacy. Her monthly copulation with Hargess was still maintained. It was her duty to provide the kingdom with princely progeny to ensure smooth transition of order was maintained. Finally one night Carol called for Abby. When Abby entered Carol held open the coverlet inviting Abby in. Oddly Abby did not remove her gown which puzzled Carol. Surely she knew why she had been summoned thought Carol. Carol looked quizzically at Abby. "Abby? Do I need to command you?" Abby shook her head no. Slowly Abby removed her robe. The moonlight illuminated Abby's body. Carol's eyes went wide. " Abby are you?" Abby replied yes. "Whose may I ask is it?" Abby answered "the doctor's" "How?" Abby laughed. "The usual way of course." Carol wasn't pleased at that answer and it showed. "You know what I mean. How, Abby?" Now Carol was angry. Abby sighed. "When fucking me was payment for his services I had nothing with me to prevent conception. He extracted payment many times over, multiple times. My being always unclothed in his presence added to his lust. Didn't you notice I did not reappear till the end of the week? Carol said no, she was preoccupied with Therese and thoughts of Abby's whereabouts never came to mind. "Do you intend to keep the child?" Abby protectively covered her abdomen with her hands. "Yes, I do." Carol sighed. "Does he know of the child?" Abby nodded yes. "And?" Abby's face saddened. "He says a whore's child is her problem and that I should have been more careful to avoid conception." Carol shook her head. "Oh, Abby." Opening her arms she beckoned Abby to her bed. Once in Carol's arms Carol ran her hand over Abby's abdomen. "My beautiful whore is having a child." She looked at Abby lustfully. "Let me please you tonight". Abby allowed it but noted how Carol would refer to her as sweetheart, something she never did and how gentle Carol was with her, again something she never was. When Carol slept, with her head on Abby's breast, in Carol's dreams she called for Therese. Abby knew Carol loved her but was not in love with her. She had often hoped she would be but a whore couldn't entertain those thoughts for long. It's Therese she needs and wants to be happy, thought Abby.


	20. Come To Bed

Abby slipped out of Carol's bed without waking her early next morning.  
She quickly dressed and went to Therese's apartment. Without knocking she entered.  
Therese looked up. "Abby?" She asked questionally.  
"I'll get right to the point. Carol's in love with you. I know you love her. Are you in love with her?" Therese said yes.  
Abby grabbed Therese's hand, pulling her to her feet. "Come with me!" and pulled her down the hallway to Carol's apartment.  
When Abby reentered Carol's bedroom she called Carol's name to waken her. Thinking Abby was still in bed beside her she went "hmmmmpf" as she palmed the area next to her. Rolling on her back she opened her eyes to see Abby and Therese standing there. "Ladies" Carol said. Abby spoke. "This is ridiculous, you two. You're in love and yet neither of you do a damn thing about it." Turning to Therese she said, "Carol called me to her bed last night for the first time since you returned from the convent. You need to know that. In her sleep she calls your name. Not mine, yours." Turning to Carol. "Therese calls out your name, Carol." On her way out of the room Abby said, "It's up to the both of you, now. I have my unborn child to care for." Therese looked shocked at Abby's forwardness and pregnancy. Carol said, "Yes, she's pregnant. She paid the doctor's fee for your care with her sex, without protection I might add and now she's pregnant and evidently keeping the child. You owe her much" "Oh" was all Therese said. Carol patted the space Abby had vacated for Therese to get in. Once in Carol caressed Therese's cheek. "I won't do anything you don't want, sweetheart." "Abby's right, Therese, I am in love with you." Therese kissed Carol's hand. "I owe you so much. If you want me...." Carol shook her head. "Not like that, darling. You're a free woman." Therese leaned over, kissing Carol quickly and lightly. Carol was confused. "Why?" Therese smiled,"Because I want to." Carol ran her hands along Therese's side. "Darling, you have to know if we go further I still have to fulfill my duty as wife and Queen. In fact I may be pregnant now. Can you understand and accept that?" Therese got serious. "Are you in love with your husband?" Carol laughed. "No, no. He's likeable and performs well in bed. But no, I don't love him." Carol fingers started to unbutton Therese's pajama top. Therese stopped her. "I'm a virgin. I've never been with anyone." Casting her eyes down,"I wouldn't know what to do." Carol lifted Therese's head up to look into her eyes. "Darling, we'll go as slow as you like or just lay here." Carol thought for a moment. " Would you prefer Abby to school you first in the arts of love? I won't be jealous, I swear!" Therese blanched, shouted "NO! But I will be knowing Harge touches you." Carol laughed. "You have no need to be jealous. I do my duty, nothing more. As Queen I have to be not only fertile but provide an heir, a spare and then some. My people begin to question if their Queen loves them since I have not presented a pregnant belly in years and a pregnant Queen is good for morale." (to be cont)


	21. Why and Finally

Carol slid Therese's pajama top off her shoulders, running her fingers over Therese's chest.  
Therese giggled. "My breasts are small."  
Carol held one gently. "Hmmmm, just right I'd say."  
Carol's eyes lazily scanned Therese's torso.  
"Carol?"  
"Yes?", hummed a very distracted Carol.  
"Why did you avoid me all this time?"  
Carol's face grew sad. She held Therese's face in her hands, placing her lips on hers, whispering,"because I thought you'd run away again, run from me. I couldn't risk losing you."  
Carol kissed her, murmuring, "please don't leave. Don't ever leave. I'm in love with you."  
Therese returned her kiss hungrily.  
Carol insistantly pulled at Therese's pajama bottoms. Licking Therese's ear she whispered,"just lay naked with me. I swear I won't.....I want you so much" as she ran her hand across Therese's abdomen and played with the tiny hairs below.  
Therese gasped at her touch.  
"Want me to stop, darling?"  
Therese answered by putting her hand on top of Carol's whispering "no, don't stop".  
Her arms flew around Carol's neck pulling her on top of her as she lay back. Carol cooed to Therese, gently running her hands over her eliciting whimpers from Therese, small mewing sounds at her touch and kisses across her body. Carol's fingers danced dangerously over Therese's center. Therese looked up, fear in her eyes. "Will it hurt?" Carol stopped what she was doing. Brought her arms up to cradle Therese. She brushed her hair back from her forehead noting the real fear in her eyes. "No darling, it won't, I promise. I'll stop if you like." Carol laid on her side bringing Therese along with her. "I can tell you're aroused by my touch. Look," and she ran her fingers through Therese's pubic hair. "You're wet. See?" Carol caressed Therese's face noting the growing lust in her emerald eyes and the unspoken plea in them to have Carol continue. Carol whispered,"I'll only use my mouth to make love to you, sweetheart." Therese closed her eyes as Carol positioned Therese below her using her tongue and lips. Holding her gently Carol brought Therese to full arousal when she entered her with her tongue. A small "oh" escaped Therese's lips. Then a longer and louder "oh" as Therese grabbed Carol's hair instinctively holding her there. When Carol felt Therese release and sink back into the bed she kissed her way back up her body stopping at her lips. Therese opened her eyes, placed her hands around Carol's neck drawing her in for a deep kiss. Carol asked how she felt. Therese giggled. "Heavenly." Carol hovered over Therese, running her hand over her breasts. "Darling, shall I?" "Hmmmm" was her reply.


	22. Land Mines

Carol was finally happy after too long a season of unhappiness. It showed in all she did.  
Nothing was hidden from her court. All knew Therese shared the Queen's bed. Abby's pregnancy was becoming apparent. Some openly wondered why a whore was so careless to allow that to happen. Didn't they take precautions? And why wasn't the Queen with child? Maybe she was no longer fertile the gosip said. His whore Genevieve was very pregnant with his third child so the issue was not with him..  
People began to grumble openly about their Queen.  
On a nightly basis the sounds coming from the Queen's room gave testimony to her lustful life yet they were the voices of two women. Never a man and a woman.  
Carol had assuaged Therese by feigning illness over the past months when Harge came to perform his kingly duties. All her sexual attention was for Therese only. Their bed was ever unmade it was used so often. It did not take long for Carol, who was patient and gentle with Therese, for Therese to want more and more Carol was willing to give but she allowed Therese to lead the way.  
One night, in the throes of passion, Therese took Carol's fingers and guided her inside. From that moment on the love between the two was complete. Carol wanted no one else, only Therese in her bed and Therese wanted Carol's body all to herself. So Carol kept making excuses to Harge.  
But now, with her people openly questioning she could no longer put it off.  
The day when the chance of becoming pregnant arrived. Carol sent Therese elsewhere on some fictitious errand. Harge had been notified to use the back door of the apartment and he did so.  
Carol lay naked in bed, ready to receive Harge. Once he had performed his part, twice over, Carol dismissed him and laid there hoping for pregnancy. To aid in that Carol had propped her hips up with a pillow. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Therese saying she forgot her sun glasses and......she stopped dead im her tracks. "What the hell?" she blurted out "What the hell are you doing? Did you??" Therese demanded though the evidence was clearly visible. Carol started saying, "Darling..." "You said you love ME!ME!" "I do, darling, I do but..." "NO FUCKING BUTS!" Abby over heard the yelling and waddled in holding her very pregnant belly. She knew immediately what Therese was yelling about. Taking in Carol, naked, with her hips elevated she knew Carol was attempting to increase her chances of pregnancy. Therese was still yelling while Carol was trying to calm her down. Abby grabbed Therese by the arm dragging her out of the apartment into her own. Therese kept saying " how could she." Abby sat down, holding her very pregnant belly that she had just learned contained twins. Rubbing her hands under her maternity top she felt her babies kick. Taking Therese's hand she placed it on her naked belly letting her feel her very active babies. "Therese, feel my active boys." Therese's attention was off Carol fir the moment. "Boys?" "Yes, Therese, boys. Now listen to me." Therese scowled. "I don't want to." Abby wagged her finger at her. "Now you listen to me, missy. You knew going in that a Queen is to provide female heirs to the throne. So far there's only Narinda. People are doubting if their Queen is fertile and gossip creates unrest, unrest creates dissent, then a challenge to the throne and perhaps civil unrest. No one wants that." Therese persisted. "But she's mine." Abby laughed. "Well, can you knock her up? Can you? See you can't." Therese started to sniffle. "Therese, do you ever see Harge with Carol? Never. He's besotted with Genevieve who, by the way, is very skilled at keeping a man "happy" if you know what I mean. She's pregnant with his third child." Therese started to cry. "Oh, stop crying." Abby thought for a moment. "You came to Carol's bed a virgin. Are you still one? I mean has Carol?" Therese shook her head no. "Therese, even Carol, who loves you madly, you still have to keep her intetesr sexually. In bed, out of bed." Therese sniffled loudly. "I don't know what to do." Abby exvused herself to go speak to Carol. She told Carol how distraught Therese was over "you know what". Abby added perhaps if she, Abby took Therese by the hand and showed her how to be less afraid with Carol. She reminded Carol that wives often came to whores for instruction. Carol said she trusted Abby. As Abby left Carol she saud, "Taking her virginity is something you should do so I'll leave you to that. She'll stay with me tonight and return in the morning when all evidence of "that" has been washed and powdered away. I do hope Harge has made you pregnant."


	23. Take Me To Bed

Come morning a beaming Therese greeted Carol with a passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped around Carol's neck and her emerald eyes full of desire, looking longingly into Carol's icy blue eyes Therese spoke only four words. " Take me to  
bed."

Therese never spoke of the night spent in Abby's bed and Carol never asked.


	24. That Was It?

Carol covered Therese's body with her own.  
With concern Carol examined Therese's eyes for any signs of distress.   
Seeing none she brushed Therese's hair back from her forehead.  
"Are you all right, darling?" whispered a concerned Carol.  
Therese looked inquireingly at Carol. "That was it"?  
Carol wasn't sure how she meant it. "Yes, why"?  
Therese smiled. "It didn't hurt at all."  
Carol caressed Therese's cheek and kissed her lightly. "I never want to hurt you, sweetheart and if done properly it shouldn't hurt at all. Sure you're okay?"  
Therese responded by kissing her. "Hmmm hmmm".  
Carol moved to the side, said she had to pee. Therese turned to get a better view of Carol walking away. That's when she noticed some spots of blood on the bottom sheet.  
Concerned she asked Carol if she was bleeding. Carol turned back, smiled knowingly and said no.  
"Darling, that's proof I took your virginity." And continued to the loo.  
Therese lay on her back thinking. Carol had taken her virginity and it didn't hurt. Abby was right that Carol would know what to do.  
Therese sighed.  
Minutes later Carol slid back into bed taking Therese into her arms. "Tired, darling? "  
Therese nodded yes, laying her head on Carol's breast she nodded yes and yawned.


	25. Matters Of State

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course our lovers can't spend all their time in bed, can they? 😊  
> Life goes on, even in a myth.

Long neglected affairs of state were brought to Carol's attention.  
Love is a wonderful thing but one cannot survive on love alone.  
Carol had to make up for lost time, time she had spent searching for Therese and bedding her. She had let some things slide that now could no longer be.  
Yet tearing herself away from Therese was more difficult than she could ever have imagined. No other lover affected her this way. Then again Carol had never been in love before.  
Carol had decided, the night before, that on thr morrow she would get back to her duties.  
Before the dawn Carol slipped out of bed as quietly as she could. Carol glanced back longingly ar a slumbering Therese and sighed heavily. She wished all her time could be spent with Therese in her arms but there were pressing matters at hand that required her attention.

Carol spent her morning in meeting with her staff, going over legal issues, treaties with other nations, etc  
Visiting ambassadors would be ushered into her office in the afternoon.  
Carol wanted to spend a leisurely lunch with Therese.  
She had arranged for a trolley to be brought in and to have someone gather up Therese and escort her to her office.  
Carol was standing behind her desk, looking out at thr gardens when the door opened and in burst Therese making a beeline for her.  
Therese ran into Carol's arms, eyes tearing up saying how much she had missed Carol and please don't ever leave the bed without waking her with kisses.  
Carol laughed joyously. No one had ever showed such open affection to before. Therese wore her heart on her sleeve.  
Carol brought Therese with her to her chair and as sge sat she brought Therese to sit on her lap, her own head pressed against Therese's breast.  
"I could listen to the beat of your heart all night long, sweetheart."  
"Oh, Carol", Therese sighed. "You drive me crazy with love."  
Carol looked up at Therese, arched her brow saying,"Do I now?" And laughed. "You make me gloriously happy, darling. Now, let's have lunch. Then I do have to get back to work but not for 2 long hours."  
Therese giggled. "Kiss me first."  
Carol pecked her on the lips.  
"No, silly, like this."  
Therese ran her fingers through Carol's hair, drawing her in for a rough kiss. Putting her forehead on Carol's she whispered, "Don't stay away too long with affairs of state."  
Carol ran her hands over Therese's hips while whispering, " I promise I won't. Now let's eat."  
Laughing Therese joked Carol should "eat her" instead.  
Carol patted her ass saying "oh, I intend to, later. You're dessert."


	26. Two Months Later

Carol got out of bed quickly running to the bathroom.  
Suddenly Therese awoke to the sound of Carol vomiting.  
Thinking Carol was ill she ran to Carol, placing her hand gently on Carol's back.  
"Are you ill?"  
Carol looked up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.  
Smiling she shook her head no. "I'm pregnant."  
Therese's face fell.  
"NO, NO, I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE PREGNANT. NO, NO. WHY CAN'T I GIVE YOU A BABY?"  
And she ran out of the room.  
Carol stood up, rinsed her mouth and washed her hands. Very calmly she walked over to a sobbing Therese who was kneeling on the bed.  
Taking her hands in hers and kissing her tears Carol very calmly said her name.  
"Therese."  
"Therese"  
"Nothing would make me happier if this child was a result of our love but that's not how it works.  
I love you and only you. I want to share my joy of being pregnant with you. Besides....if I get as big as I did with Narinda you won't want to make love to me."  
Therese protested. "I'll always love you." You own my heart. "  
Hanging her head Therese said "sorry. I get so jealous." Carol smiled. "I get jealous, too. You're young and pretty and I wonder if I'm enough to keep you."


	27. Therese Begins To Notice Changes

Therese was idly caressing Carol's body whilst Carol lay languidly on her back, hands above her head, enjoying Therese's stroking her.  
Carol purred at the physical attention.  
"Carol?"  
"Yes, sweetheart?" Carol replied bringing her hand down to idly run her fingers through Therese's hair.  
Therese looked seriously intent for a moment.  
"Your body....."  
"Hmmm? What about my body, darling?" Therese gently touched Carol's nipple. " Your breasts are bigger. So are your nipples and they aren't pink anymore." Carol asked if that bothered Therese? "No, I like big boobs on you." Drawing her finger over Carol's now apparent baby bump Therese commented, "And you have a line that goes all the way from your belly button to your pubes, almost like a signpost to your center." Therese let her fingers trace the line to her tiny golden curls, playing around the entrance. Looking up Therese asked if her making love to Carol hurt the baby in any fashion? Carol smiled at her loving concern for her unborn child when before Therese had expressed jealousy. "I won't make love to you if it hurts you or the baby." Taking Therese's hand in hers she kissed it tenderly and placed it back between her legs. "If anything, darling, I crave sex more than before. Right now all I can think about is how I want you to fuck me.." Therese looked intently at Carol who was sighing at the movement of Therese's fingers. "Not make love to you?" Carol laughed. "Sweetheart, sometimes I just want you to have your way with me and fuck me senseless. Now is one of those times. Pregnant women get horny, darling." "Carol," protested Therese,"if your people heard your gutter mouth...." Cariol laughed." Darling, every woman who has ever been pregnant will understsnd. Now put that pretty little mouth of yours to good use." "Your wish is my command, majesty" as her lips kissed down Carol's body. Carol sighed loudly. "Don't be gentle, darling."


	28. You Need A Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being away for days.

Therese would find herself sitting around, waiting for Carol now that Carol was back to attending full time to her duties as monarch.  
She was bored and bored 20 somethings are never a good idea.  
Abby was bed bound with her twins ever since she started spotting. Therese would spend hours by Abby's bedside and the two of them would fill the halls with laughter as Abby regaled Therese with her many comical encounters with her paramours. Like the time a female client fell out of bed. Abby chuckled saying, yes, she was that good at giving a woman an orgasm thus her nickname. They would also conspire to play jokes on Carol. But when Therese short sheeted Carol's bed she decided to find something to occupy Therese's days. Nights were taken up tending to Carol's ever growing "needs" something Therese questioned Abby about.  
"Are all pregnant women insatiable in bed, Abby?" she asked.  
Abby smiled, replying, "Some, not all but Carol was the exception. Carol's sex drive is part of her genetics, how Queens are bred but Carol's, even when not pregnant, is demanding."  
Then she asked Therese if Carol was tiring her out?  
Therese shook her head no.  
One night soon after the short sheeting incident Carol asked Therese what she would like to try her hand at, other than Carol that is. What occupation or hobby interested her.  
Therese went hmmmpf.  
"You seem to like to chat with the gardener, darling. Would you like to work with him? You could still come and go as you please and anytime I look out the window I could see you and wave, even blow you a kiss."  
Therese wasn't sure. Questioningly she asked if Carol was trying to ease her out of her life? Are you, she asked?  
"No, no, sweetheart, if anything I want you with me all the time but my duties don't allow that. And being pregnant keeps me from doing some things. I just thought...." and she held Therese to her. "I just thought you might like to learn something new, occupy your time in something that interests you. No, no, darling, I'm more in love with you each day."  
Therese idly stroked Carol's pregnant belly.  
"Carol?"  
"Yes?"  
" Will you still be in love with me after the baby is born?"  
Carol drew Therese's chin up so she faced her.  
"Having this baby doesn't take from my love for you. Now kiss me, please?"


End file.
